


Charity Work

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Javert, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Javert/Jean Valjean, Fatherhood, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, SocialWorker!Valjean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: "Valjean?"The man turned and face the inspector, "Javert!" He walk up and shook his hand,"You're the social worker!?"______________In Which Valjean works for children protection services and Javert doesn't understand. (I'm very bad at summaries)
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Javert, Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean, Valjean - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Charity Work

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was kinda a impulse writing. This will be my first work in the Les Mis, this will also be my first work ever to not contain Age regression or mpreg! So I hope it's good. 
> 
> Also, I tagged this as multiple Les Mis versions so you could pick your own versions of the characters, I'll try my best to not describe them in too much detail. (Just keep in mind that if I do, it's les Mis 2012, sorry!)

"Jesus Christ."

The rest of the house had been in tip top condition. Having been clean frequently by its young inhabitants at the command of Thenardier. The only room that had been neglected was the children's own room. The place reeked of cat urine and was covered in trash. He prodded his baton at the molded bubble that had form on the ceiling, stepping back as the bubble burst, expelling sour water on to the stain carpet. The room held a poorly made loft bed with a extra mattress underneath. Besides it was a small nightstand that had a desk lamp set on top of it, and that was it. No toys, television, clothes, not any thing to indicate that the children were really even cared for.

He sighed, and turn to exit the depressing scene. Then He heard it, a small, weak cry from down the hallway. He slowly walked down the hallway, listening for the cries. Once more the cries broke through, encouraging Javert to pick up his pace. The cries were coming from what he assumed to be the Thenardier's room, The door was lock. "Gendarmerie nationale, Open up or I will do so with force!" He called out. After only hearing more muffled cries, He rammed into the door knocking it clean off it's hinges. He looked around the room to see that no had been in there. Suddenly he heard small voices coming from the closet,

"Cosette! Quite him down before they find us!"

"I'm trying, Éponine, But he terrified and wet! He won't stop until we get out of here!"

Javert ripped open the Closet door, seeing only a few jackets and belts. He look down to see a small carpet, kicking it away he discovered a small makeshift door, a crawlspace! He crouched down and pulled the small handle, pulling out his flashlight. Setting the door aside he was greeting with what looked like a fake bottom. He growled, and stomp the fake bottom, causing it to completely break through. A wave of screams filled his ears. He duck his head into the hole flashing his flashlight.

"Oh my god"

He was greeted by five small faces, staring at him in horror. The oldest looked to be about eight, she also was the cleanest and was probably the most well cared for. The others with filthy, their hair unkempt, their finger nails long, and from the looks, hadn't had new clothes in years. The youngest didn't even look a year old, but it seem impossible to tell due to how malnourished they looked. He was in shocked, never had he seen any like this in his entire career. The infant started to wail again, pulling him out of his state of shock. He pulled himself up and grabbed his radio,

"Commander, I need ASE, _stat_."

**Author's Note:**

> ASE is France's children protection services
> 
> Gendarmerie nationale is the national police force in france. 
> 
> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask in the comments!


End file.
